Silver Lightning
by MiniMii-Chan
Summary: Strike as fast as lightning. That's our guild. We're all bunched up together to make thunderstorms across Fiore. Help us make our mark around the world. Do you have what it takes? Accepting OCs.
1. OC Form

Yuki Liberteus stood in front of a giant building, its glass windows shining in the sunlight. The guild banner, blue with a silver lightning bolt.

"So this is the guild...Silver Lightning..."

* * *

**This is going to be a submit your own OC story. Please submit via PM. If you don't have an account, you may review. Thank you. Only accepting the first 10 OCs.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Magic:**

**Background/History:**

**Additional Info:**

**Thank you and enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Guild

**Hi! Mii-chan here! :)**

**Since so many people submitted OCs, I decided to add all of us instead. The more the merrier right? Currently, there are 15 of us in the guild. I think. And probably more to come. And if there's anyone you'd like your OC to be paired up with, leave a review and tell me who. :)**

**Also, I need an OC to be the guild master. Can anyone contribute?**

**Here's the first chapter. :)**

* * *

Yuki Liberteus was not impressed.

The petite, pale-skinned girl with black, spiky pigtails looked at the guild building with her indigo eyes.

A lot of blue banners with the Silver Lightning insignia were spread out in a messy manner, some even torn apart. The giant steel doors had several large dents on them. The crimson roof itself was missing some chunks of wood and the walls needed a new paint job.

Yuki sighed and crossed her arms. "Rin, are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course Yuki. Don't let looks fool you." Rin flashed her a smile.

Rin Kitsune had red hair, and like Yuki, done in pigtails. Her outfit was mostly red and black.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Yuki rolled her eyes and got a lollipop.

She started sucking on it noisily. 'This doesn't taste as good as normal...' Yuki thought as she continued licking her strawberry lollipop.

"Anyway, let's go in." Rin started jumping up and down, obviously excited to join Silver Lightning.

"What about Hyori?" Yuki reminded her about the last member of their threesome.

"Come on! Let's just go. I'm sure Hyori went back to get her doll or something." Rin hastily grabbed Yuki's wrist and opened the steel doors.

"HI! MY NAME'S RIN AND THIS IS MY FRIEND YUKI AND WE WANT TO JOIN THE GUILD!~" Rin shouted as loud as she could, her sonic magic piercing the members' ears.

A boy with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue bandanna on his head came over. "Hey, I'm Kei."

Just then, a girl with long black hair in a ponytail walked over to Kei. Her blue eyes glanced sideways at Kei then looked back at the two girls. "And I'm Mei. We're in charge of welcoming new recruits here."

Rin raised her hand. "Hi! I'm Rin Kitsune and I'm-" But she was soon cut off when a water splashed down on her, a bucket hung on top of the door.

Mei and Yuki glared at Kei who tried to stifle his laughter.

Without hesitation, Yuki shoved the lollipop into his mouth. The one she had been sucking on.

Kei immediately choked and spit out the pink candy out. "What the hell was that for?"

"I simply did not want it any more." Yuki gave him a pout and walked away to another part of the guild.

"You better wash your mouth Kei. That thing had _her _saliva." Mei smirked and poked him on the chest.

"Gross." Kei gagged.

"That was a good prank. Though I think Yuki didn't enjoy it all. Oh well...here." the soaked Rin grinned and handed him a white pill.

"What's this for?" Kei asked.

"Well you see, Yuki gets magic from her candies. She can use fire, water, almost any kind of magic! But if anyone besides Yuki eats the candies, they get an allergic reaction." Rin warned him amidst slightly chuckling.

"What allergic reaction?" Kei asked again, oblivious to this whole matter.

"Your skin is the color of strawberries." Mei giggled.

"WHAT?" Kei looked at his own hands. They indeed were the red color of strawberries.

"SHIT! I will prank that girl someday..." Kei shouted as he ran off to the bathroom.

"DON'T FORGET TO WASH YOUR MOUTH!" Rin and Mei shouted in unison at him and high-fived.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Rin chuckled a bit more. "I think I'm going to like this guild."

* * *

Yuki grabbed another type of candy from her sling bag. This time it was bubblegum.

She chewed it in her mouth and in no time she was blowing blue bubbles.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone forging.

A tall man with messy brown hair and azure eyes was was lifting a hammer up and down to shape the metal. He was slightly tanned, had burn marks on the upper part of his body and the roman numeral II tatooed on the back of his left hand.

In comparison, Yuki was short for her age and could only tap lightly the guy's shoulders.

"Can you upgrade these for me?" Yuki held her hands out.

She was now holding two swords. One sword had a gold blade and a red hilt. The other one had a silver blade and a blue hilt.

He looked at her thoughtfully as he took the weapons from her hands.

"So...you use dual blades?" he questioned her curiously as she played more with the gum.

"Yeah. It's fun. Two swords are better than one I suppose?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Rieti. Rieti Vulkan." he held out a hand.

"Yuki Liberteus." she shook his hand back only to instantly pull it back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Yuki flipped her right pigtail and walked away. "I hate men."

* * *

A silver-haired girl with green eyes ran down the streets, carrying a black bunny doll. One ear was ripped out though, which she was holding in her other hand, leaving a trail of cotton fluff.

She found the guild building and went inside. She spied her redhead friend in one corner of the guild tackled her.

"Hyori, you're finally here. What happened?" Rin saw the tears threatening to spill out of Hyori's eyes.

"I left my doll in that cafe we ate at. Some bad guys stole her and I fought them but they ripped off her ear. I can't use my healing magic to fix her." she sulked.

"It's a doll. Are you stupid?" Hyori looked in the direction of the speaker.

A guy with black shoulder long hair with grey and black eyes protruding through a black steel mask was leaning on the wall. Hyori could see the man had numerous scars throughout his body.

She walked over to him and punched him several times in the chest but to no avail. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. SAY. THAT." Hyori looked really menacing when her anger flared.

"Hmph." the man ignored her and left, as if she never existed.

"That guy is so dead..." Hyori clenched her fist.

"Hold it Hyori. That's Asura Kagemaro. He's an S class mage here." Rin grabbed her friend's shoulders and tried to restrain her.

The silverhead calmed down and gave Rin a sweet smile as if she was never mad in the first place. "Now excuse me, I have to look for someone to help my doll."

Rin sweatdropped. That girl sure loved her doll.

* * *

Lydia had laid all her swords down on the floor.

'I wonder which one is better. Force Twin Swords definitely are better when it comes to damage but Twin Cross Swords are most likely faster. I wonder which one would win in a battle.' she thought carefully.

She was about to grab her set of Twin Cross Swords but someone picked it up ahead of her. She looked up to see Yuki twirling the pair in her hands.

"Looks decent. Mind if I try?" Yuki said while inspecting the blades. 'They are super shiny. I like shiny stuff.'

Lydia smiled happily. "Sure. In fact, how would you like to help me in an experiment?"

* * *

Demure Carter sat on top of a table playing with a pink heart-shaped jewel. She had short black hair spiked to the left with two long curly strands in front. She's pale and has freckles. Her eyes reflected the crystal her hands.

On the table beside her, was a man with shoulder length brown hair combed back. His green eyes looked sadly as he fingered with the ring on his palm. His name was Christopher Galeic.

These two were the most quiet in the guild, as they had a hard time starting conversations sometimes.

They stopped fiddling with their items and looked up to see Lydia and an unfamiliar girl about to have a sword fight.

"Lydia's fighting huh?" a boy with short reddish-brown hair and light green eyes came over with his goggles in hand.

Christopher nodded to the boy, Lucas Ora while Demure looked away.

Lucas was puzzled. Lydia was his rival. It made sense. Swords VS Guns. She rarely fought in the guild and now she's fighting this newbie?

'I better have a closer look.' Lucas planned and zoomed in using his goggles.

* * *

"Alright. You ready?" Lydia asked the new girl.

Yuki nodded.

Lydia swung her blade first.

Yuki sidestepped to the right and striked back.

Lydia her other sword to try and poke Yuki but she flipped in the air and ate a piece of yellow candy.

'Candy?' Lydia thought, surprised someone would eat candy in the middle of a battle.

Yuki's eyes turned yellow as well. And when she tried to attack Lydia, bursts of lightning came out of the sword.

'I see. The candy gives her powers. She's quite serious. She can hold out on her own against an S-class mage like me.' Lydia jumped back in time to avoid the blasts.

'Alright. If it's a show you want, it's a show you'll get.' Lydia announced in her head as she requipped and grabbed her best sword.

* * *

**Yeah. I wasn't able to introduce everyone yet. :(  
If you don't see your OC here yet, it means he/she is going to appear in the next chapter. :)**

**Don't worry. They'll appear.**

**Keep sending in your OCS!  
-Mii Chan**


	3. Chapter 2 Life In The Guild

**Hi! Mii-chan here! :)**

**Thanks for all the support. :)**

**I'll introduce some more OCs and some info about about the guild in this chapter. **

**Oh and I decided this guild won't have a master. ^_^**

**More freedom for us! :)**

* * *

The battle raged on as the sound of swords clashing echoed throughout the guild hall. Both sides were even, beginning to pant heavily.

'She's really good.' Lydia admitted.

'She's a really good training dummy.' Yuki thought differently.

Before they could attempt to do the final blow...

"HALT INTRUDER!"

Yuki twirled around and saw a girl with blue and white hair tied into a long ponytail. She was clad in armor and her cerulean blue eyes were filled with caution. A cat was perched on her left shoulder.

"What's this? An enemy? Prepare to die!" she shouted angrily as she lifted her hands up.

"WAIT AOI NO!" Lydia yelled.

But it was too late.

Water encased Yuki in a sphere as she struggled. She thrashed her arms and legs and started choking on bubbles. Her vision started getting blurry and she blacked out.

* * *

_It was dark. I was standing on top of gray thunderclouds. Wait, how could I stand on clouds anyway? _

_A faint light was coming my way. I could make out a silhouette of a person._

_He had short light blonde hair with green eyes. His shiny silver cloak blinding my sight, even if I liked shiny stuff._

_At first, I was afraid but he gave me a gentle smile and patted me on the head._

_"Welcome home child."_

* * *

"Ugh..." Yuki grabbed her head as she sat up.

Everything was still so hazy. And she probably had a migraine.

She felt someone grab her hand and Yuki could faintly make out ivory hair and red eyes.

"...Training dummy?"Yuki asked groggily.

Lydia sweatdropped. Was she really a training dummy?

"Uh...Aoi sends her apologies." Lydia said awkwardly.

"Oh..." Yuki trailed off.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I had some weird dream about this guy..." Yuki began.

"Oh...you have a crush on someone eh?" Lydia smirked.

"N-no.." Yuki blushed which made Lydia smirk even more.

"So describe this 'guy' you were talking about."Lydia giggled.

"Uh...blonde hair. Green eyes." Yuki stated.

"Did he have a shining silver cloak?" Lydia asked knowingly.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Yuki was now curious.

"That was Max Vermillion. He's the guild's founder." Lydia smiled.

"Max Vermillion? Never heard of him." Yuki sighed and laid down in bed.

"He usually visits the members in dreams. And if I remember correctly he had a sister named Mavis Vermillion. She also started another guild, which is our sister guild Fairy Tail." Lydia finished her story.

"Fairy Tail huh?" Yuki thought in silence.

"Anyway, you better rest. Aoi's Water Cage absorbs life force too. See ya Yuki." Lydia waved and left the clinic room.

* * *

Lydia exited the room and clutched her arm.

Yuki didn't remember it but she had caused a big wound on Lydia's arm during the fight earlier.

Lydia did not want to cause any more trouble for Yuki, much less to make her worry about her.

She suddenly felt someone wrapping a bandage around her arm.

The reddish-brown haired Lucas was gently holding her arm.

"You know, if it was a gun you would be dead by now." Lucas smirked.

"Well swords are better for close range. And you can even throw them." Lydia retorted back.

"There are different kinds of guns."

"There are different types of swords too."

"Guns are explosive."

"Swords are sharp."

"Guns are gory."

"Swords as well."

"You could use water guns in pools as toys."

"There are waterproof styrofoam swords too."

"Guns are essential in Call of Duty."

"Swords are usually the main character's weapon in an RPG."

"Only usually?"

"Game producers have different tastes."

"Fine I admit defeat. But tomorrow I will prove guns are better than swords." Lucas held his hands up.

"We're both intelligent. It's no wonder we always have a daily argument." Lydia walked away slowly.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"An S-class mage meeting. But until then..." Lydia looked back at him. "Come up with something better."

* * *

"Oh... so that's how it is here." Rin smiled.

"Ah yes, we don't really have a guild master. We didn't really want or need one. Because of that, we have a lot of S-class mages. We vote for who we want to be an S-class mage every month."Miki Yamamoto informed her.

She was a creamy-toned girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes.

"But that means that's 12 S-class mages a year? That's a lot." Rin was really curious now, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, there are a lot of members in the guild so-" Miki was cut off by Rin shouting "ALRIGHT. I'LL BECOME AN S-CLASS MAGE EVERYONE!"

"Ow...You're blasting my ears." Miki covered her ears with her hands.

"Sorry." Rin apologized.

"I'm home!"

A lady was standing by the door. She had snow white hair and the skin to match it. Her eyes however were black. Rin couldn't help but notice her really BIG chest.

"So Aya...how'd the spying go?" Miki smirked.

Aya fangirl screamed and started talking. "Nick and Fiona kissed. Twice."

The whole guild cheered.

"Now we just need Mei and Kei. Maybe Lucas and Lydia also...AAH!" Aya screamed as she tripped and landed face flat on the floor.

"Owwie...my boobs. Stupid floor!" Aya cried.

Rin couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"MIKI!"Hyori ran towards the group excitedly.

"What's up?" Miki asked.

"YOU WON! YOU'RE THE S-CLASS MAGE THIS MONTH!" Hyori yelled as she hugged Miki tightly.

"W-what?" Miki managed to choke out, she was stunned.

And the guild cheered again.

"Congrats!" Rin patted Miki's shoulder.

* * *

**OCs debuting next chapter**

**Apophis Serpentenes**

**Jin Soul**

**Law**

**Ryuu Kuranari**

**Of course you can still submit OCs and they might appear next chapter as well. :)**

**Oh and you may also submit OC villains if you want to. :)**

**-Mii-chan**


	4. Chapter 3 Vacation? I Think Not

**Hi! Mii-chan here! :) **

**The final OC has been decided.**

**You'll find out later below. :)**

**Anyway, for the rooms I just drew lots. **

**Well for those who don't have any pairings yet anyway.**

**It does NOT mean if I put you in a room with another OC, you will become a couple.**

**(But if you want to, tell me.)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"WOW! Our beach house is so big!" Rin shouted as she looked at the enormous mansion in front of them.

"Anyway, there are 12 rooms, 2 beds each. There are 24 of us. We are going to draw lots. If you two have the same color, you share the same room. First one to find their partners gets to pick their rooms first." Lydia announced as she brought out a ballot box.

Everyone drew a piece of paper.

"Fiona, let's go." Nick, her boyfriend, grabbed her wrist and led her to the mansion.

"Don't go so fast idiot." Fiona laughed.

"Ah. The couple..." Aya giggled.

"Kei, you're with me." Mei grabbed the collar of Kei's shirt and dragged him.

"GAH!" Kei winced.

"Ah. The other couple..." Miki giggled as well.

"Oh, I'm with Lucas." Lydia exclaimed.

"Let's go and get a good room quick." Lucas said and ran off with Lydia.

"And yet another presumed couple." Hyori noticed.

"The ballot box is a matchmaker. I wonder who it put me with.~" Yuki said dreamily.

"I'm pretty sure it's rigged." Aoi mentioned.

"Uh...Yuki?" Aya asked her but she remained unfazed.

"Yuki reads too much romance novels. She's a hardcore shipper that's all." Rin told her.

"Okay..." Aya spoke, still not used to Yuki's other side.

Then someone grabbed Aya's shoulder. She stared straight at the scary face of Asura Kagemaro.

"What?" Aya inquired.

He showed her a blue ballot and pointed to her own blue ballot.

"Oh..." Aya trailed off and went with him.

From the distance, Yuki could see Demure and Christopher walking off together with pink ballots.

She could also see Law, a handsome man with slicked back purple hair and blue eyes talking to a girl who was probably half-wolf named Sachiko holding yellow ballots.

"Hyori..."

"EEP!" Hyori screamed.

The man behind her, or should I say reptile lookalike was twisting his snake tongue back and forth.

"Y-yes A-Apophis?" she stuttered.

"Green ballots..." he hissed.

"A-alright. J-Just d-don't eat m-my d-d-doll. S-snakes eat r-rabbits and my d-doll i-is a r-rabbit so..." Hyori mumbled nervously as Apophis stared at the black bunny plushie she was carrying.

"Hey Yuki." Rieti waved his hand. "Here are your swords."

Yuki held out her hands as she received her dual blades back.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Hey, is that an orange ballot?"he pointed to the one Rin was holding.

"Yeah. I guess so room buddy." Rin hugged him and went to find a room.

"I'm with Z." Aoi announced, pointing to a guy with gold hair and purple eyes.

"Awesome. You're with the necromancer." Miki told her. "I'm with Ryuu."

"Emo dude?" Yuki asked.

"Don't call him emo Yuki." Miki said defensively and then wondered. "I wonder who Irish is with."

"You guys are scythe buddies." Aoi said for both Miki and Irish use Scythe Magic.

"I think she's with Jin." Yuki spoke.

"Right, where's your partner Yuki? You're the only one without a partner." Miki finally noticed.

"I believe your partner is Lloyd. But where is he?" Aoi looked around.

"Anyway, we better go before the rooms are taken. We're gonna ditch." Miki and Aoi abandoned her.

Yuki sat beside a bush as she waited for her partner.

She waited for 20 minutes but no one came.

She sighed up and stood.

Only to see he was behind the bush playing with a golden pocketwatch.

Yuki puffed up her cheeks in anger and ate a power candy.

She grabbed his ivory hair and dragged him with force. "Let's go kid."

"Don't call me kid!" Lloyd shouted back. "And you're smaller anyway."

He got punched in the gut.

'The ballot box paired me up with this idiot?' Yuki thought.

Now readers, is the ballot box really a matchmaker or just rigged?

* * *

"Grr...Why do we get the attic?" Lloyd groaned.

"A certain brat never appeared." Yuki huffed.

"I was waiting for YOU."

"I was waiting for YOU TOO."

"SHUT UP!" Voices from below resounded through the room.

"Dibbs on the bed near the shiny window." Yuki said as she sat down on her bed and brought out a manga.

"What manga is that?" Lloyd peeked over.

"Kimi ni Todoke."

"Romance stuff?" he giggled.

Yuki just whacked him on the head.

* * *

"Ah. This is beautiful Nick. We can now watch the sunset everyday." Fiona sighed as she opened the curtains.

"We're only here for a week though." Nick reminded her. "You rigged it didn't you?"

"Of course baka. Only for the two of us though. You're lucky I can turn invisible. I just stole two ballots for the both of us."

* * *

Demure sighed as she sat on the balcony.

It was already midnight and she still couldn't sleep.

She just played with her Crystal Magic because it sparkled in the moonlight.

"Can't sleep?"

Demure looked back to see Christopher slightly awake.

"Chris..." she quietly said.

He moved silently in his pajamas and sat on the balcony beside her.

They stayed together and spent the whole night watching the stars.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Into the amusement park we go." Rin put her fist up in the air.

Yuki paled.

"Oh right. Yuki hates rollercoasters." Hyori chuckled.

The gang had arrived in pairs, all with their roommates.

But when everyone had entered, the doors and windows disappeared.

"What's happening?"Rin screamed.

Suddenly, walls started forming around them, separating each other.

It was as if there was a giant maze. And they were divided again as roommates coincidentally.

"Rin, you there?" Yuki shouted.

"YES!" a supersonic scream by Rin was heard.

'If Rin was beside me, she must be behind this wall.' Yuki thought.

Using her twin swords, she cut the wall in half.

But to her surprise Rin and Rieti weren't there.

"The fuck." Yuki cursed.

"I'm confused." Lloyd said.

"Of course you are brat." Yuki spat out.

Then the lights went out and it was complete darkness, creepy giggles resonating through the park.

"Heehee...Welcome to your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Yeah. So that's the first arc.**

**I'm sorry for those OCs who were briefly mentioned.**

**I promise to make you guys have a big part in the next chapter.**

**Any evil OCs anyone?**

**-Mii-Chan**


	5. Chapter 4 Scars Of The Past

**Hi! Mii-Chan here!**

**I never thought that the previous chapter would be so popular.**

**Everyone was asking me to update so it made me motivated to finish this chapter faster.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ari-chan, when can we have our fun?" a boy with black hair and gold eyes asked.

"Oh _very _soon Rai. We just have to decide who gets who gets who." Arietta laughed and flipped her long wavy black hair with blood red highlights. Her red eyes were full of glee.

"Did you hear that Shin?"Rai told his servant, a man with white hair in a ponytail with lightly tanned skin and blue eyes.**  
**

Shin nodded. "Arietta, your sister?"

"Ugh. Eva is NOT my sister. We just look extremely alike." Arietta started walking off to the couch, nudging also a girl with long wavy black hair. "WAKE UP BITCH!"

"Arietta, Eva is a big part of this plan. Let her sleep. " Emilia, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit came over.

"I can't wait to kill those pesky light guild flies." Winter giggled darkly. Her hair was black with grey highlights and her eyes were dark purple.

"O-okay Winter-sama." Enmu, a very timid boy with black hair covering his eyes spoke quietly.

"Be more confident Enmu. It's not everyday you get to fight a light guild. Right?" a man with long golden hair and purple eyes knelt down and asked the little boy.

"Okay Hakudo-sama." Enmu nodded and smiled.

"Hey Lucifer. We're gonna start now." Rai told a teen with a silver braid and amber eyes chewing on a blue lollipop.

Everyone except Eva gathered in front of a lacrima and looked at their victims.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Lucifer screamed angrily and left the room.

"I guess Lucifer found his first victim. So no one gets this guy except Lucifer okay?" Emilia said.

"Oh. _He's _here. I'll take this weakling guys." Winter told them, excited to break a certain someone in two.

"Hey Enmu, why not fight this guy for us?" Arietta pleaded Enmu as she pointed to a guy.

"Okay Arietta-sama." Enmu nodded as he left the room.

Arietta creepily smiled. Winter gave her an evil smile as well. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course I didn't." Arietta chuckled then her eyes widened. "_She's _here? She'll be so happy to see me?" she said sarcastically.

"I'll take this man. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see me as well." Hakudo exclaimed.

"I'll take these two. Shin you take the other two." Rai suggested and Shin nodded.

"Alright, I'll take these two then." Emilia pointed to her targets.

"What about Eva?" Rai asked.

"Eva can handle herself." Arietta pointed out.

* * *

It was dark.

Hyori could only faintly see.

"GAH!" she tripped over something.

She looked beside her to see a skull with blood dripping.

"EEK!" Hyori screamed.

She felt someone grab her arm and she was staring straight at a zombie.

She screamed again.

Then a snake appeared and killed the zombie.

"EEP! A snake!" Hyori screamed for the third time.

"It's just me." she heard someone hiss.

"Oh. Sorry Apophis."

* * *

"Nick, don't let go of me." Fiona said as she clutched Nick's arm tightly.

"Of course I won't." Nick assured her. "We have to find a way out of this maze."

"Alright Nick. Though I can't see very well."

"I'm sorry."

"No Nick you idiot. It's not your fault I have a glass eye."

"Okay. If you say so Fiona."

* * *

"YUKI! HYORI! LYDIA! LLOYD! ASURA! AYA! AOI! APOPHIS! LAW! SACHIKO! MIKI! RYUU! JIN! Z! IRISH! NICK! FIONA! KEI! MEI! LUCAS!" Rin screamed using her Sound Magic.

"I don't think they can hear you but I'm pretty sure I could hear you clearly." Rieti covered his ears.

* * *

"Kei, no fooling around right now or else I'll kill you." Mei warned him.

"And how will you exactly kill me?" Kei smirked.

Mei shoved a piece of candy into his mouth. "I asked Yuki for several of her candies."

"SHIT!" Kei cursed as he started growing cat ears and a cat tail.

"Now you be a good kitty." Mei said as she patted Kei's cat ears.

* * *

"Chris..." Demure quietly spoke while holding a glow-in-the-dark crystal.

"I'm sure that there is some Illusion Magic to this. We just have to find the caster." Chris mumbled to himself.

"He or she must be hiding somewhere and covering herself with illusions." Demure realized.

"Exactly. And this is most likely a distraction." he told her.

"Then let's go." Demure said and grabbed his wrist then ran off.

* * *

"Where do you think we are Asura?" Aya asked him.

"YOU think I know?" Asura glared at her.

"I'm sorry." Aya apologized.

"Well well. Looks like my targets are within sight."

Rai appeared from the shadows carrying a book.

Aya and Asura went into a fighting stance.

"Alright then. Bring it on!" Rai shouted as he summoned demons from his book.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure we are not lost." Sachiko proudly smirked.

"I don't mean to intrude but we just went around in circles." Law told her politely.

"Dammit." Sachiko wagged her wolf tail.

"You are a handsome man indeed."

Hakudo emerged from a wall.

"But I think I'm the handsomer one." Hakudo pointed to himself.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm the handsomer one. Right Miss Sachiko?" Law asked the pissed wolf girl.

"THIS IS NOT A BATTLE OF WHO IS THE HANDSOMER ONE ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"We're lucky your hair is so shiny Z." Aoi chuckled.

"Just be glad my hair is shiny enough that we can see in the dark." Z told her while she laughed.

"It's been a long time Z."

'That voice.' Z thought.

"You better watch out Miss because Z will later betray you." Lucifer arose from the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Aoi questioned him.

Lucifer glared at Z. "He used to be my best friend...until he killed my family."

* * *

"We better find the person responsible for this." Lydia told Lucas.

"You think I haven't figured it out already?" Lucas smirked.

"Really mister?" Lydia smirked back.

"Someone's coming." Lucas said as he heard footsteps coming their way.

"This is going to be interesting." Shin held out his katana.

"See Lucas. This guy is using a sword." Lydia smirked again.

"Nah. Guns are still better."

* * *

"Ryuu, you're not emo...right?" Miki asked her partner.

Ryuu shook his head.

"Okay..."

"You're an S-class mage now and yet you still act the same. I've noticed you've always liked working behind the scenes. Shouldn't you be taking a more offensive front?" Ryuu told her what he observed about her.

"Oh...really?" Miki nervously spoke.

Being with Ryuu was ... different.

"Hello there."

Miki turned around to see Emilia carrying giant scissors.

"I see. I have to fight 2 S-class mages." Emilia said proudly.

She went into a fighting stance.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Jin, why are you so quiet?" Irish asked him.

Jin just shrugged.

"Uh...hi there."

Jin and Irish just looked at timid little Enmu.

"I uh... have to fight you now." Enmu told them nervously.

Enmu started creating fog.

"Jin, let me use my Wind Scythe to blow the fog away." Irish went in front of him preparing her scythe.

"Wait." Jin said. 'My missing little brother uses Fog Magic.' he realized.

Jin began using his Water Magic.

'My Nii-san uses Water Magic.' Enmu thought.

"...Brother?"

* * *

"Yuki, are we there yet?" Lloyd asked for the hundredth time.

"No we are not." a pissed Yuki answered back. "Don't annoy me when all these illusions are annoying me as well."

"Dammit." Lloyd was crouched on the ground clutching his head tightly and shivering.

"Brat?" Yuki knelt down and shook him slightly.

His eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth. A word escaped his lips. "Lydia..."

'He likes training dummy?' Yuki thought.

She shook him once more but he still didn't snap out of it.

"Nice one Ari-chan."

Yuki glared at Winter who stood over Lloyd.

Winter whispered into his ear. "I could kill her you know... just like I did to dear old Amaryll."

Lloyd shivered even more.

Yuki pointed a sword at Winter's neck.

"Calm down Yuki-chan. You wouldn't want me killing that boy over there."

She knew that voice anywhere and she convulsed.

"Arietta..." she spat out the name in disgust.

"You don't want me to kill this boy here...just like I did to your ex-boyfriend." Arietta laughed.

* * *

**Whew! Done with the chapter.**

**Longest one yet. YAY!**

**Please review!**

**-Mii-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5 Sacrifice

**Hi! Mii-chan here! :) **

**I'll try to make this chapter epic as I could but I was rushing, I'm sorry if it's crappy. I wasn't even able to put all the OCs. Well, I'm already doing my homework at the same.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Wake the fuck up brat!" Yuki shouted at him angrily as she defended herself from both Arietta and Winter.

"Oh so is he your boyfriend now?" Arietta smirked.

"No he's not." Yuki denied.

"Oh really... I remember back then you were such a cute little girl." Arietta put a finger under Yuki's chin.

"Shut up." Yuki slapped her hand away.

"And if I remember correctly you two were on a date when I came in." Arietta giggled.

"I said shut the hell up!" Yuki answered back.

"And he even gave you that heart-shaped pendant. Aw, how sweet." Arietta chuckled darkly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Yuki stabbed Arietta but to her surprise it was only a clone.

"I hate your fucking Illusion Magic." Yuki grumbled.

"Thank you darling. In fact, I have a new trick up my sleeve." Arietta snapped her fingers.

Without warning, Lloyd stabbed Yuki at the stomach with an ice spear. Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"L-Lloyd?" Yuki called him by his name for the first time and jumped back to get a good look at him.

His eyes were blank and empty and his body was still shivering.

"Heehee. He's now my little puppet."Arietta wrapped her arms around Lloyd's neck and licked it.

"Stop it! Let Lloyd go! I don't want him to hurt me and blame himself for everything! I don't want him to suffer like Seichiro did! I'll give you something in return. Please just stop it!" Yuki cried and broke down.

"Oh. Then what will you offer me then?" Arietta smiled. Seeing her enemies suffer filled her glee.

Yuki gulped. Was she really doing all this for a brat?

"I'll be your puppet instead. You can torture me as much as you want."

* * *

"Almost there." Christopher said as he moved through the maze lifting objects with his telekinesis.

Demure and Chris were nearing the enemies' base. With Chris's powers, it was as easy as pie to go through the park.

"We're here." Demure spoke timidly.

To their surprise, there was a girl sleeping on the couch.

She groggily woke up and wiped her eyes. "Azelyn?"

Hearing that name shook Chris and his eyes turned cold and menacing.

He went straight up to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"What do you know about my sister?" he asked her as he choked her slowly.

* * *

"As if Z would ever do that, right?" Aoi asked Z.

He just swallowed in guilt.

"Anyway, I'll steal the first move. Water Cage!" Aoi lifted her hands up in the air.

Lucifer sidestepped and summoned a seraph to get trapped in the sphere instead.

He suddenly appeared behind Z and examined his neckerchief.

"My my, you still wear this gift I gave you as a sign of our friendship?" Lucifer ripped the neckerchief into pieces.

"I'm pretty sure you're in denial, even though you're the one who ruined it."

Lucifer went behind Aoi this time and summoned little children as they pinned her to the ground.

"Dammit. I can't move." Aoi gritted her teeth.

"Stop it Lucifer. This is just between you and me." Z said as he started growing bat wings.

"I see." Lucifer agreed, showing off his own angel wings.

The battle between the Gold Demon and the Silver Angel began.

* * *

"Nii nii!" Enmu rushed to Jin and hugged his waist.

Irish was still stunned, and she could see Jin was too.

But he hugged him back anyway and stroked his hair.

"I missed you nii nii." Enmu's face had tears of joy.

"Yeah. Me too." Jin said gently.

But it only lasted for a few seconds as Enmu was electrocuted by lightning.

"AAH!" Enmu screamed in pain.

A spiked collar appeared on his neck.

"Try to resist and I'll kill you.~" they heard Arietta sadistically giggle.

Out of the blue, Enmu punched Jin.

"Nii nii, I'm not doing it." Enmu cried.

Enmu was about to land another punch but held back. At that moment, he was electrocuted yet again but this time more painful.

Irish brought out her scythe and sent a gust of wind flying his way.

"Jin, snap out of it. This is probably some kind of trick." Irish told him.

He didn't believe it was a trick. It was all too real.

He could hear his brother's tormented screams, always repeating "I'm sorry nii nii." and begging him to kill him now.

He couldn't do it. He just found his brother and he wasn't about to lose him either.

And as Enmu charged towards him, Irish close on his trail, he let himself get hurt and did not fight back.

* * *

"Ugh..." Lloyd moaned as he woke up from his sleep.

It was as if he just recently had a painful headache.

It took him a while to realize...

"Where the heck is Yuki?" he said to himself.

He soon found his answer.

Yuki was handcuff bound to a wall.

Her hair was not in its usual pigtails but hung down and messy.

She had blood dripping down from her arms but mostly her stomach.

He looked at her in horror as he slowly went closer.

Her indigo eyes were also blank and he could faintly see dried tears on her face.

"I see you're awake Lloyd-kun.~"

"Winter."

"Don't you just love Ari-chan's new toy?" Winter went near Yuki and started twirling her hair.

"Why you..."

"Oh she's been decorating her up nicely. See?" Winter giggled and forcedly pulled out strands of Yuki's black hair. "And you helped too Lloyd-kun. See what you did to her stomach?"

"No..." Lloyd looked at his own hands. They were indeed stained with blood. He denied it again and shook his head. "NO!"

"Oh yes. The bitch sacrificed herself for your sake."

"Yuki..." he silently spoke as he wiped the tears off her face. Then his expression turned into one of hatred. "Where is this 'Ari-chan'?"

"Oh Lloyd-kun. You can play with Ari-chan next after you fight me."

* * *

**Yeah. I'm really sorry. **

**I'll try to put more OCs in the next chapter.**

**Because now...I might have the case of writer's block. :(**

**I need inspiration.**

**I'll try my best.**

**-Mii-Chan**


	7. Chapter 6 Broken Ties

**Hi! Mii-Chan is back! ^_^**

**I have several announcements to make.**

**First, I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Know anyone? ^_^**

**Second, Silver Lightning will meet Fairy Tail IN THE NEXT ARC. So get ready. Leave suggestions for pairings in Fairy Tail via PM or review. Ones that are mostly suggested will be the official pairings for Fairy Tail. BUT STRICTLY NO YAOI, YURI OR HENTAI. (It's up to you. I guess you guys should suggest who Lucy should be with since she has the most pairings.) Okay maybe I will accept really really mild yaoi.**

**Third, for all deviantart users, I'm planning to start a group soon for this fanfic. Still in progress.**

**Fourth, I need a name for the dark guild.**

**And last, I'm still accepting OCs. Just saying but I'll use them later on.**

**Anyway, I'm back and over my writer's block so enjoy my return! :D**

* * *

"Hey Z! At least some help would be useful!" Aoi shouted at Z angrily as she tried kicking off Lucifer's minions one by one.

"It's not my fault if you get fucking raped by fucking children at such a young age." Z joked dryly but paid no attention to her.

His eyes were only focused on his former best friend.

Lucifer flew up into the air, his wings leaving a trail of feathers. "I've been waiting for this day Azazel Z Pureo."

Lucifer raised his left hand up and different types of angels came down from the ceiling.

"Come forth my army!" Z raised his hand as well as he summoned demons and zombies.

Several of Z's zombies went toward Aoi and ate off the heads of those so called children.

"Thanks. It would be nice if you ate my brain next."Aoi exclaimed sarcastically as she pushed away the zombies with a pillar of water.

The battle between both armies was intense. It was like all gory video games combined in one. Especially warriors eating each other.

Meanwhile, Z and Lucifer were fighting above Aoi, frantically trying to eliminate each other.

They didn't even stop when-

"Hey Lu-kun! The guild sent me as back-up." A boy with black hair highlighted with streaks of purple and green. His emerald eyes were full of glee.

"Oh! I see your busy. Then I must fight-" The boys face fell and turned into one of anger as soon as he saw Aoi.

Aoi stared at him in shock as he pinned her to the wall, his arms restraining her and their faces inches away.

She could see the hate intensifying in his green eyes.

"Aoi..."

"K-K-Katashi! You've changed!"

* * *

Jin closed his eyes, but nothing came.

He saw Irish holding her scythe, the tip of its blade carrying Enmu by the collar.

"We have to find a way to break the collar. In the meantime, here." She handed him her scythe with Enmu still hanging off it. "Your brother's too heavy. Carry him for me."

Jin sweatdropped.

"Sorry nii nii..."

* * *

Christopher's grip grew tighter as Eva just laughed herself off.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SISTER?" he screamed into her ear but she didn't flinch.

She just continued to smile creepily.

It was obvious she did want to give him the information.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Rin was getting tired of walking around in circles.

Her throat was beginning to ache from too much screaming.

Same goes for poor Rieti's ears.

They were both getting sore until Rin heard footsteps.

"Come on Rieti! It might be the others!" Rin grabbed his wrist and ran towards the source.

They did not meet friend though for it was a foe.

"Ooh...more toys for me to play with." the woman licked her vanilla ice cream off in a seductive manner.

"You're Arietta Bloodluster..." Rin gasped.

"Who?" Rieti asked scratching his ears.

"Well, I'm glad I'm famous and all but I have to go play with Yuki-chan now." Arietta giggled and skipped off.

Rin ran in front of her and blocked Arietta's way. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO YUKI! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU? YOU SLUT!"

"Well, well. I guess Yuki-chan can wait. I have to silence this whore up." Arietta giggled some more as she brought out her scythe.

* * *

"Oh! Looks like you got better Lloyd-kun!" Winter dodged to the side as Lloyd missed with an ice spear.

"Shit!" he cussed.

"Bad boy! Cussing at such a young age." Winter chuckled. "I can't believe Amaryll chose YOU to be her student."

"Your heart is dark. That's why Amaryll did not want to teach you!" Lloyd shouted at her, still furious after everything that happened.

"Of course Lloyd-kun. That's why my Ice-Make is black you see?"

To show a demonstration, she summoned black ice spikes from the ground, wounding Lloyd.

"AGH!" Lloyd screamed in frustation.

"Give up now Lloyd-kun?" Winter jumped on top of him and tackled him on the ground, the spikes still piercing his back. "It's easier you know."

"Never!" Lloyd spat at her face.

Winter expressed a disgusted look and punched his jaw. "Now?"

"No! I swear upon Amaryll and Silver Lightning I will defeat you and save Yuki!" Lloyd shrieked as he kicked Winter off him.

"I won't give up that easily! So you might as well say goodbye to this guild of yours!" Lloyd said confidently as he prepared his ultimate attack.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD...

* * *

"Master, here are the papers you requested." Erza stoically handed over a bunch of papers.

"Thank you Erza." Makarov greeted the scarlet-haired girl.

He silently read his papers as Erza stood beside him quietly.

His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the papers he was holding. "I don't believe this! It can't be true!"

"What's wrong Master?" Erza asked him, worry shown on her face.

"According to the report, one of the light guilds has gone rogue and is now a dark guild! And now we have to defeat them!" Makarov exclaimed, still astonished by what he just found out.

"What's the name of the guild?" Erza asked again while slightly shaking the old man.

"Silver Lightning..."

* * *

**YAY! Almost the end of the first arc and the start of a new one. **

**I promise the next chapter will feature the other battles and OCs. And most likely updating schedule will be one or two chapters a week. Maybe even more. **

**Anyway, I'm excited and I really love this fic. It helped me make new friends. YAY!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**-Mii-Chan**


	8. Chapter 7 Nearing Victory

**Hi! Mii-Chan here!**

**Still looking for a Beta Reader!  
**

**Anyway, if you like Fairy Tail, I'm doing a collab fic with Lydia Lucent Scarlet.**

** Love in the Middle of War.**

**Some Silver Lightning OCs are included there.**

**Oh and when you give me OCs, please indicate whether guild character or villain.**

**I was lucky I was out of school early today to post another chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal and Erza would be married by now.**

* * *

"Lucas! Whoever wins against this guy wins for the day!" Lydia challenged the boy, summoning her Sakura Cherry Blossom Katana.

"Alright. It's on." Lucas said confidently, bringing out a machine gun.

Lucas shot out several bullets but Shin sharply cut them in half.

"Woah. This guy's a hotshot." Lucas commented as he switched to two pistols.

Lydia charged in, the swords parrying each other.

"You're an honorable swordsman. You're not perhaps from the Kaizon family?" Lydia asked.

"I don't belong to that family anymore." he said as he pulled back his sword and sidestepped.

"Well, I've always wanted to fight a Kaizon." she flipped back and switched to a Dark Dragon Spear. "Lucas, I'm gonna win this."

"No you're not." Lucas rebutted and shot out more bullets. "I won't let ya!"

* * *

"Here." Rin handed Rieti some earplugs.

"Couldn't you have given me this earlier?" Rieti scowled.

"Shut up! I'm gonna scream really loudly now." Rin drew in a breath.

Arietta laughed and aimed her scythe at Rin.

But Rin screamed super loudly. Like a hypersonic roar.

Arietta clutched her head with both hands and screamed as well. "STOP IT!"

She tried to flee but Rieti had summoned tiny volcanoes spurting lava to surround her.

Rin and Arietta screamed some more until Arietta fainted on the ground, the lava slightly burning her dress.

* * *

Emilia was about to use her scissors to cut Miki and Ryuu's heads out but stopped as she saw the maze walls were turning transparent. "No! The illusion's fading? How can Arietta be defeated so easily?"

Miki could see through the walls Rin and Rieti having just defeated Arietta.

"Ryuu, we can go find the others easily now." Miki pointed out.

He nodded. "But first we have to defeat..."

But to their surprise she had already retreated.

"Well...uh...we did it Ryuu." Miki said awkwardly.

* * *

Aya used her Snow Magic to slip Rai's demons.

"There's too many. You could at least help you know." her words were directed at Asura.

Asura contemplated for a while then sighed heavily.

He went in front of Aya, moving closer to Rai.

The little kid grinned. "Oh, serious now?"

"TAKE OVER MAGIC!"

* * *

Chris exclaimed in surprise. "W-what?"

He wasn't choking Eva's neck but actually choking empty air.

"It was Illusion Magic." Demure pointed out.

A creepy laugh filled the room.

It was Eva's. "Want your sister? I won't tell you teehee. I'll tell you if you join our guild Death Scythe. Haha..."

* * *

Sachiko wagged her wolf tail back and forth.

It was extremely ridiculous but a beauty pageant was going on in front of her right now.

And SHE was the judge.

'This is a stupid time to do this. I swear...' she thought to herself.

She didn't care who was the handsomer one between Law and Hakudo.

She just wanted to battle.

* * *

"Katashi! Let me explain." Aoi tried to talk to her former best friend.

Katashi ignored her and made a lightning bolt, smashing it against her face.

He threw another one at her but she countered it with a Water Bomb.

"I was kidnapped." she said.

"Lies." Katashi growled angrily. "Twin Swords."

Katashi moved lightning fast as he jabbed Aoi in the stomach.

She moaned in pain as he pinned her down to the floor.

"Why?" Katashi whispered.

Aoi stared at his emerald eyes.

They were about to tear up.

"Why? Why did you leave me alone? Why? I... l-lo..."

Aoi just looked at him.

He was crying now.

Aoi didn't know what to say.

In fact, she didn't know exactly what he was trying to say.

* * *

Lloyd sent out icicles from his palm.

Winter blocked it with a black ice shield.

Next, Lloyd sent out ice shurikens pinning Winter to a nearby wall.

"Grr..." she growled.

Lloyd grinned. "That's the way of a ninja."

"Can you stop your ninja antics and help me out of here kid?"

Lloyd spun around and grinned wider to see her wide awake. "Yuki..."

* * *

MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL...

* * *

Erza came out of the Master's office.

A lot of the guild's eyes were on her.

With a heavy sigh, she made an announcement.

"The Master has ordered us to attack Silver Lightning."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. So in the next arc, it's a battle against Fairy Tail.**

**Just so you know this story happens like after the Grand Magic Games.**

**Oh. Announcement.**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. Choose your OC's opponent from Fairy Tail. Again, this is first come first serve.**

**-Mii-Chan**


	9. Chapter 8 End Of A Terrible Vacation

**Hi! Mii-Chan here! :)**

**The group in deviantart is SilverLightningGuild.**

**And now to launch the first ever Silver Lightning Fanart Contest. **

**YAY!**

**You can participate if you want to. :)  
**

**Your task is... TO MAKE THE OFFICIAL GUILD STAMP!**

**Just think about it.**

**If you win, it'll be featured as the cover for this fic in and featured on our deviantart group.**

**And bonus prize... YOU GET TO MAKE A STORY ARC! :)**

**So you can now be a co-writer. :D  
**

**Deadline is probably hmm... August 31.**

**That's like a whole month right?**

**Winner is decided by voting.**

**And the first arc is about to end... but everyone is excited for Fairy Tail right?**

**And to meet some new OCs as well...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mii-Chan does not own Fairy Tail. If I did, all our OCs would be in there...**

* * *

"Dark Dragon Spear!" Lydia shouted as she tried poking Shin in a fast flurry.

Lucas on the other hand brought out a giant laser gun.

He aimed carefully and fired.

Shin dodged and the ray of light slightly tore off part of the shirt that was on Lydia's chest.

"Stop it with the pervy lasers Lucas!" Lydia growled and changed her spear into a Black Death Ninja Sword.

"I swear! It was an accident!" Lucas tried convincing her, an embarrassed blush on his face.

Shin noticed that the illusion was fading.

He had to retreat now or else Emilia, the so-called strategist she was, would get mad.

While the two were bickering, he walked away, not ever looking back.

"I'd like to meet you two again. It was an honor having a chance to battle like this."

* * *

Aoi's mouth was the shape of an O.

It is awkward when your former best friend pins you to the ground, faces a few inches apart, and he is sobbing.

His tears were falling to her mouth.

She could taste the saltiness of the tears and all the sadness with it.

It wanted to make her cry as well.

"I-I'm sorry." she managed to choke out.

Katashi paused his crying for a while, shook his head before his angry expression before.

He handcuffed her with electric chains and shocked her.

Aoi screamed. "I'M SORRY KATASHI! I'M SORRY!"

"Stupid me. As if I could actually believe you. To think I used to _like _you." he chuckled with a dry laugh._  
_

He looked at her again.

Her eyes widened in shock, dumbfounded by what he said and began to cry.

Even if she was the only person in the world he hated now, he still felt a little guilty.

"I'm really sorry Katashi!"

"Then what?" their faces were only an inch away. "How will you prove to me that you're sorry?"

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the rapid beat of his heart and his heavy breaths against her face.

Without a doubt, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"M-Mommy..." a little Aoi rubbed her eyes as she continued walking._

_She'd been trying to find her mother, the water dragon, for several months now. _

_She was walking on a deserted road._

_She did not have food for days and needed water badly._

_Aoi rubbed her eyes again as her vision began to blur._

_She swayed from side to side before finally collapsing on the ground._

_Meanwhile, Katashi was walking by the road as well, carrying a grocery bag._

_"This tastes so good. Ah." Katashi ate in delight._

_He stopped when he saw someone slumped on the ground and immediately ran._

_He could now clearly see it was a little girl around his age._

_"Hey..." He shook her but she didn't respond._

_He shook her harder but she did not wake up._

_He felt her forehead ; it was burning hot._

_He looked around his bag and found a water bottle._

_Katashi forced open Aoi's mouth and poured water into it. _

_She coughed lightly and slowly opened her blue eyes._

_She sat up and quickly drank the water bottle Katashi was holding._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Katashi asked, concerned. _

_Aoi nodded. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. My name's Aoi."_

_Katashi grinned."I'm Katashi. Nice to meet ya Aoi. Let's be friends."_

* * *

Katashi was petrified.

He was _kissing _Aoi.

He quickly broke off the kiss, stood up and looked away from her, his face all red.

Aoi too had a red blush on her face. 'What the hell did I just do?'

The electric chains disappeared and Aoi stood up.

She held Katashi's hand and stared at him. "...Friends?"

"...Friends."

* * *

Aya gasped and covered her mouth.

Asura had transformed into something she could not describe.

She couldn't help but admit it.

He looked like a monster.

"Oh wow! That looks awesome!" Rai exclaimed. "I really wanna fight but Emilia's gonna kill me if I don't leave. Ciao."

Rai jumped over a wall and disappeared.

"Uh...good job Asura. I bet you scared him with your Take-Over Magic." Aya told him.

* * *

Z and Lucifer were still fighting above in the air.

They were so focused in their battle they did not even notice Aoi and Katashi kiss.

"You really are pathetic Z!" Lucifer laughed.

"Not as shitty as you. Son of a bitch..." Z muttered.

"Why not settle this once and for all?" Lucifer said preparing a huge sphere of power.

Z prepared a dark ball surrounded by purple aura.

They both hurled those to each other and there was a big explosion.

* * *

"Alright Yuki. Just let me take care of Winter first." Lloyd said.

He was about finish off Winter until he heard something crack.

There was crack on Winter's left arm.

She chuckled darkly.

"You're an ice clone aren't you?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lloyd-kun! We'll see each other again very soon. This was only part of our plan. A part of something bigger. There will be a nasty surprise for you when you get back." the clone said before it crumbled to pieces.

"You didn't even notice it was a clone." Yuki snickered.

"Shut up! Do you want me to help you down or not?" Lloyd laughed and took her off from the wall.

But she fell on the ground, not being able to stand up.

Lloyd immediately felt guilty.

She probably lost a lot of blood from that stomach wound he caused and was too weak to stand up.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as he brought out some bandages to suppress the wound.

He felt her fingers play through his white hair.

"It's okay." Yuki said in a soothing voice. "I'm alright."

Lloyd decided to carry her on his back.

Yuki at first did not want to be carried by a "kid" and would rather crawl instead.

But she could see he was truly sorry and was only causing him more pain so she accepted.

As he carried her to the exit, the maze walls fading, he heard her whisper. "Thank you for saving me."

Lloyd smiled. "Your welcome."

But she had dozed off to sleep.

Even though the battle was over, he still had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He had hurt a fellow guild member.

And Winter's words kept on tugging him at the back of his mind.

What exactly was this nasty surprise?

He would soon find out.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER...

* * *

"You know Cana, I find it hard to believe Silver Lightning is now a dark guild." Mira said as she gave Cana her fifth mug of beer.

"Me too. Erza said they had some kind of connection with another dark guild called Death Scythe." Cana told her.

"Well, the Master did say that all of us are going to fight them. But that's still tomorrow. They are a strong guild like us after all." Mira spoke.

"Hey Mira! Did you hear?" Levy came running towards them.

"What's wrong Levy?" Mira asked worriedly.

"It's Team Natsu! They're attacking Silver Lightning!"

* * *

**And YAY!**

**First kiss of the fic. :)**

**Let's celebrate! :)**

**Anyway, it's the end of the first arc.**

**And the start of the second one. **

**Hope to see ya soon!**

**-Mii-Chan**


End file.
